Surprise of a Hale (Derek Hale)
by KJMONSTER111
Summary: Marley Hale (nee Ravenwood) is the dead wife of Derek Hale and his epic love. He visits important memories of her multiple times a year. She was killed in front of him by a coven of witches due to how powerful her blood is because only one phoenix can live at a time. Everyone thought she stayed dead too... Until she awakens two years later and now everyone is wondering why and how.


**Warning** for this book. It's **Rated M** content that is generally suitable for person ages 17 and up. May contain intense violence, blood and gore, sexual content and/or strong language. So please be advised when reading.

I don't own any of the Teen Wolf characters. Teen Wolf (2011 TV Series) is owned by Jeff Davis and is based on the 1985 film of the same name. I do not own any supernatural creatures of the show either. I only own my OCs and some off-script stuff if anything not from the show pops up.

This starts after Season 3B and there will be flashbacks too. It's AU, btw.

Nina Dobrev as Marley Andrea Hale (nee Ravenwood) (born in 1990)

Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale (born in 1988)

Meghan Ory as Laura Hale (born in 1985)

Candice Accola as Kelly Harts (born in 1989)

* * *

_"My husband is my best friend, my greatest support, my biggest comfort, my strongest motivation, my truest smile, my deepest love, my favorite, my forever. He has me. Entirely."  
**– Unknown**_

* * *

**January 3rd, 2007**

_Derek Hale sighed as he looked around the campus of Columbia University with the map he has. He felt completely lost after his older sister had to run off to her job as a nurse at a hospital. He huffed, running a hand through his spiked up hair before a small brunette with brown doe eyes walked up to him with a big smile. "Are you lost?" She asked, her kind voice ringing through his ears as he furrowed his eyebrows. He nodded his head after a moment before she looked down at his map and schedule in his hand. She just hummed, snatching his schedule from his hands before he could grab it and looked at it for a moment, before nodding her head and handing it back._

_"I actually have your first class with you. Intermediate English 1010. I'll show you," The beautiful brunette said and before Derek could get a word in, she grabbed his arm and began dragging him behind her. She looked over her shoulder at him with a smile before saying, "I'm Marley, by the way. I started in the summer time and was the TA for Mr. Fellows English class. That's how I know where his class is. What's your name?"_

_"Uh, Derek Hale."_

* * *

**May 14th, 2012**

Derek sighed, looking down at the tombstone that said the name, "Marley Andrea Hale. February 15th, 1990 - May 14th, 2010. Beloved wife and friend." He ran a hand down his face, trying to erase evidence of him crying as he held a bouquet of colorful zinnias flowers, her favorite flowers. Every year on May 14th, he heads down to Mayfield, Florida to pay his respects to his dead wife. He usually visits for a few days and stays at Kelly Harts house. She is one of his only friends and is a werewolf herself, but she was bitten five years ago and was like a sister to his wife since the two were babies. He also visits for a few days on February 15th for Marley's birthday and heads to New York for a full week on January 3rd and Christmas due to that's where they met and he asked her out a few days after meeting her and proposed to her.

He chuckled, a tear falling down, as he recalls how she never left him alone once she dragged him to show him where their class is. She was always there for him and claimed how she would be a bad person if she let him be on his lonesome self. Finally, he asked her out at the library as he was helping her learn Spanish better. He mainly did it because Laura kept bothering him that he won't ever get a date with that frown and he wanted to prove her wrong and stop her from bothering her. He didn't expect to ask her out for a second date and then a third and fourth and so on and so forth. He didn't expect to be in a relationship or fall in love with her.

Derek used to be afraid though, once he accidentally told Marley he loved her for the first time and realized she didn't even know he was a werewolf. He told her a few nights later, expecting her to scream, call the cops, run away, or something bad. Instead, she just chuckled and revealed that she wasn't human either, but she doesn't know what she is. He was shocked when she easily created a small fireball in her hand and let it disappear. They just kissed like nothing happened and went back to watching some movie that Derek still can't fully remember as he was too happy at the time to even focus on anything but the woman in his arms.

Derek smiled sadly as he reached inside his shirt, pulling out the purity ring, engagement ring, and wedding rings that was on a silver chain that was around his neck. He remembered when she used to be super shy and more awkward than normal after their fifth date and they were making out. Every time, she would jump if one of his hands landed on her butt or on her thigh or near her breast. He stopped when she did jump and saw that her face was beet red and she would become super awkward or shy afterwards, avoid talking about it. He was starting to put the puzzle pieces together, but figured it out when she didn't tuck her purity ring, that was hanging on a necklace, in her shirt on one of his surprise visits. He finally asked her and she told him she's a virgin and waiting until marriage to take the final step. Marley was almost in tears when she told him and kept telling him that it was okay if he left, but he stayed with her and told her it was fine. That he loved her for her, not just her body.

A few months later, he proposed to her on Christmas day and they got married on her birthday, February 15th, 2008, in Mayfield, Florida. Derek was the happiest with her since Paige's death and the Hale fire. He was a better man and hardly ever glared or frowned or looked sad. He was always happy, even during their arguments. After an argument, they would eat ice cream and watch something funny on TV.

But after two years of marriage, Marley Andrea Hale was killed. Derek and Laura tried saving her from a coven of witches, but it was too late. Her throat was slit and her blood dripped on the powerful moonstone. In a fit of rage and grief, Derek hunted and slaughtered the coven as his older sister tried to figure out what the witches released and why they killed Marley, who they figured out was a phoenix. A rare supernatural creature that only comes around when a phoenix die. There can only be one phoenix alive at a time.

Derek became worse than he ever was after her death. He didn't try to make friends or talk to anyone unless it was Laura or Kelly. Just drank enough wolfsbane to get drunk or to cause a blissful amount of pain. After a few months, Derek started waking up in random hotel rooms with women and gave them the cold shoulder as he left. He didn't take off his wedding ring until a few weeks after Laura left and then she was dead later on. He still kept his wedding ring on him with Marley's purity, engagement, and wedding rings.

Derek tucked the necklace back under his shirt, before turning and walking away. He ran a hand through his hair as he stepped in his black camaro and drove away...

* * *

"Where the hell is Derek? He seriously left right after we dealt with the nogitsune without a word!" Stiles yelled, throwing up his arms as the pack walk into the vet's office with Deaton leading them.

"He's in Mayfield, Florida and should be back in a few days. No need to panic," Deaton said, looking at his clip board as he made sure he has everything stocked up. Scott's eyebrows furrowed as did Peter and everyone else as they looked at the vet. The emissary sighed, looking up and saying, "He's visiting his dead wife and an old friend of his. Another she-wolf named, Kelly Harts. She was like a sister to Marley before she was killed."

"Wait, what?" Scott.

"Woah! Wife?!" Stiles.

"Awe, she's dead?" Lydia.

"What the fuck?!" Peter.

"I'm hungry." Malia.

All five said at the same time, making Deaton shake his head before looking back at the clipboard. "Marley Andrea Hale. A nice young lady with a bright smile and a good heart. Sadly, I've only met her twice when I went to visit Laura Hale up in New York. Derek was very happy, always a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye."

"Really?" Stiles asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked over to see everyone with frowns on their faces. Peter looked beyond shocked though as his arms were crossed.

"Yes. Everything fell apart for him when he couldn't save her." Deaton sighed as he walked over to a draw and opened it, pulling out a photo. He smiled sadly as he looked down to see Derek and Marley with the biggest smile on their faces as they did their first wedding dance and were looking at each other with such adoration and love that even a blind man could see. He turned around and handed the picture frame to the human of the pack as all of them looked with raised eyebrows at seeing such a carefree, loving, and happy Derek Hale with a beautiful brunette.

"What happened to her?" Scott asked, voice going quiet as he realized how different Derek used to be.

"You'll have to ask him yourself..."

* * *

As the sun went down, a burning hand shot through the grave...


End file.
